percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Leafwhisker/Archive 2
Your random facts While you eat your cereal and ice cream with a fork, I shall eat my hot cheetos with a fork. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 21:13, November 11, 2011 (UTC) lol, my friend ate cup of noodles with two knives. Athletiger Talk~Angelica Liu 00:03, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I would suggest using the almight Spork! [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) haha, let's compete in the best way to eat food, shall we? 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:20, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Who's life hasnt been ruined by lack of sporks? [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 00:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well dark, take this: my friend ate cup of noodles with KNIVES! :) 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) oh i was thinking of a hilarious: straws as chopsticks. unfortunately, they're not strong enough. 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:28, November 12, 2011 (UTC) hmmm...i think you should add this to your to-do list. And one more thing, do you like Warriors? 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 00:30, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Did you know that this month was national novel writing month? 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 17:33, November 12, 2011 (UTC) lol. 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 17:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC) I ate soup with a fork :D 'Athletiger' Talk~Angelica Liu 03:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) hi, unicorn! 00:12, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure you can join! :) Alittlebitofcyanide 06:32, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you get on chat?? 16:43, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Leafwhisker, can you also approve my request please? Thanks. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 18:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Please vote for this month's Featured Article. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 05:07, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi Leafy! Haven't talked to you in a while. Decided to ask you what you think about the little I've done on The Questers: A Twist In Time Thx! Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 00:32, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Thx! Smiles Smiles Frowns xD 17:06, February 16, 2012 (UTC) TOL Invitation - Through my rise and fall, you've been my only friend 11:19, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you ready for The Hunger Games??? :D We've acquired all 24 tributes, and now we are ready to begin the Games! You've been assigned to write the Reapings! If you have any problem with this, then just tell me and I'll fix it. I have a word document with all the tributes names and info. So all you have to do is write a paragraph or two first or third person (Whichever you prefer) for each District's Reaping. If you'd like, I'll copy and paste all the info on your talk page. Sound good? So write each part or whatever for each District and send it to my email: Josh.Dagostino.514@gmail.com and I'll put it in the Reaping Blog Post. Ok, well message me soon as you get this! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 19:30, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leaf... I really need you to respond soon or we'll have to start without you. Please respond...! Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 03:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh that's okay. We'll just have you do Interviews maybe? Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:40, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Demigod Games - Pregames Planning ''Hey guys, I decided that we really need to pick up the pace for The Demigod Games. You all want to write (I presume) and here are the categories you can write in. Just copy and paste this box and fill in your name for the categories you want to write. I've filled in one I know you guys want to do already. (You can do more than one, three is max). Thanks, and please respond! This was a message I sent out to all the other writers except you because I didn't think you would be doing anything. But anyway, this is the list of things you can do. Just fill in the spots you'd want to do and we'll see how this thing's gonna be written :D Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 21:40, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leaf, can you please pick 2 of thesse three options for writing? Chariots, Training, and Interviews? The only one I prefer you do is Interviews, cause I think you'd be great at that. Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Keep an eye out for any mass spamming. The Camp Half-Blood wiki just got hit pretty hard by a vandalism attack from an organization of trolls (spam filter caught the name). We got hit by a team of Anons so it isn't like you can just block one IP address and be done, so just be alert if anything happens. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 11:15, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey sorry for the late response. Ive been on a short vacation and when i got yoir message i did t really read it i justupdated the table. Im not mad at you at all, and i WANT you to write xD The deadline for the pregames is June 21. Just be reasy to write when i ask and ot will be all good :D -Dago Haven't talked to you in a while :) I'd like to continue the Questing Organization: Charred Remnants, but where are we? ... What Were We doing again? xD 12:17, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Despite my best efforts I have not been able to locate kyra on wikia. what was that other questions site she would use? Back and Better Than ever! 22:08, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Someone said she had children in real life which I find hard to believe . . . once she was using thsi site where people asked her questions, wasn't a wiki . . u re,member what it was/??? Back and Better Than ever! 22:28, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes!!!!! Thats it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Thx! (BTW, plz go on chat) Back and Better Than ever! 22:32, June 9, 2012 (UTC) (I know, I keep on bugging you) Ex redid the poll *growl* so can you revote for host? He said it didn't look good but the first ting I noticed was that he was the only one with votes. Back and Better Than ever! 12:29, June 11, 2012 (UTC) thx Back and Better Than ever! 12:35, June 11, 2012 (UTC) I am nurturing a small old grudge against Ex, but I actuallu genuinely think he shouldn't host it because he has the Extreme Awards. Back and Better Than ever! 12:36, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leafy. Just wondering 2 things. 1. What year was it when Ava died? 2. How do you think I'm portraying the Zack/Ava relationship in False Heir? ODST! 01:47, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I know you probably don't have time, but I really need more peple for GladeClan, my Warriors RP site. Thanks! Back and Better Than ever! 12:54, June 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, just needed to know for my next story. ODST! 13:21, June 15, 2012 (UTC) New Collab I recently created a new collab called 2,000 Years Ago. I need one more author. If you would like to join, reply on my talk page. - daughterofTerpsichore Can I just kill you a tiny bit? 02:19, June 19, 2012 (UTC) Can you vote for me on requests for adminship? No admin but ex has voted ... and i'm annoyed w/ him... Μιχαήλ the Quester 22:01, June 22, 2012 (UTC) By the way- we've done the prologue and chapters one and two of Questers vs. heroes and their actually pretty sweet. Μιχαήλ the Quester 23:40, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leafy? I just wanted to ask.. In one of the discussions I missed while I was inactive, did we elect Natalie the official tQ representative in THO? See the THO page. Μιχαήλ the Quester 14:45, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks. :) Μιχαήλ the Quester 14:58, June 25, 2012 (UTC) My favorite character is either Korra, Bolin, or Meelo. You just have to love little, head-chewing, airbenders! I've got a date with destiny, and it ain't going to end with a kiss. Same here! But I have a question: Are you Team Mako or Team Bolin? TEAM MAKO!!!!!! I just wanted to bring to an admin's attention.. its probably not a big deal.. i just thought Olympian Facebook's reference to virginity (And that leads to ___) is considered innapropriate.... My opinion. I tried to tell him but then he got annoyed and told me I was ruining his day... :( He will probably end up seeing this because he's fine with looking on other talk pages...I cannot count how many times he and Matt have "ruined" my day by telling me to terminate or change a story, or that i was a bad member of an OC Club... Μιχαήλ the Quester 18:54, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah, alright.Sorry. Μιχαήλ the Quester 19:15, June 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm going to start the Wiki Awards now... that okay with ypou? :D Μιχαήλ the Clancat 17:02, July 9, 2012 (UTC) We all do... I nominated abunch of people, but will do more soon! Μιχαήλ the Clancat 17:23, July 9, 2012 (UTC) You would definetly do a better job...I guess so.... just If your rewriting (as in deleting my previous writing) Notify me first please. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 22:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Continue please. Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 00:14, July 20, 2012 (UTC) We're at War! Howdy, I'm Fedora. Listen, I've got a project going for a wide-scale collab on a Camp Half-Blood Civil War. If you could visist my blog and tell me if you're interested in participating, I'd appreciate it. Guywithafedora: The Voice of Reason, Master of Words, and He Who Likes Cats (talk) 20:41, July 20, 2012 (UTC) You have been approved to join the collaboration "Sounds of War" (Which Side Are You On), please read the collab rules and if you don't agree with any of them, please let me know and we'll work it out. If you have any questions just leave me a message. - HOTSWEXYSWAG 02:06, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Watch Closely Just to give you a heads up, the Camp Half-Blood wiki got hit with another mass vandalism attack. I don't think the same will happen here (it normally doesn't), but just keep an eye out. [[User:Darkcloud1111|Darkcloud1111]][[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'~Fastest Hero Alive']] 01:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Hello Leaf! I just wanted to let you know that there are new requests for user rights, and as an Admin you have the ability to vote, so we would all be appreciative if you could go and vote on the requests when you have time! Thanks. -MattShadow Hey, you might want to change the main page back to sysop. =) Kevin Jimmy 16:25,7/24/2012 Hey can you check my blog? it has alot about tQ and how I feel that I accidnetally destroyed tQ's future... Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 17:55, July 25, 2012 (UTC) And two more things- (If you haven't read teh abovre message) Can you nominate a lot of things for the Wiki Awards, and can you look at my rollback form? Its okay if yu vote against mer, its just its been ignored... Once upon a time heroes roamed. Now the past becomes the future. 23:48, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Is it just me, or are you and Sally avoiding me? :/ I feel like I'm annoying you... Never forget me 22:18, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Okay, sorry for interrupting you! Never forget me 22:26, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi! You're one of the select users who received this invitation to join Heroes a collaboration following teh children of the gods and heroes from another world struggling to prove their more than what they were intented to be. Your character must be the chidl of an olympian god and a JLAer. RSVP Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 01:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Sine. Do what you have to do.. :) Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 01:41, August 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all, WHERE'S THE SMILEY! :O. XD that aside I wanted to ask you to keep your eye on KnightFang53, a user on chat considering starting stories. He was asking a suspicious amount of questions about how we find plagiarizes and if we check fanfiction.com. *Raises eyebrow* Thanks for your time! Robin The Boy Wonder (Tim Drake) 00:13, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Uhm....maybe...preferable less deltion of stories then archival and recreation and retelling....I would hate to completely retsart... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 22:54, October 16, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead - Fack Care Mate 20:27, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Sure go ahead - Fack Care Mate 20:28, October 18, 2012 (UTC) It's ok Leaf, thanks! :D Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 15:46, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leaf 1) The difference is. One is in the Darkness between Daytime and Nightime (Nyx) the other is in the Darkest Place on Earth (Erebus). 2)When you pick your sections, edit it onto the page. I don't need confirmation. [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 17:38, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, parents barred me from internet....back for a short amount of time....I comp,letely agree with everything you've said. I also wanted to mention about whether you agreed with my thought that maybe the video games should not take place in the same reality. So....hopefully you can get on chat... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 17:04, October 27, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately, no. You can do stuff w/o me. My parents still won't let me back.... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 11:27, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, meet me in Chat please [[User:Ersason219|'Arion doesn't need a stable']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'He is more of a free spirit']] 14:55, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Hallo Long time so see~ I might need help coming up with ideas for writing, but I'm no longer (going to try and be active) inactive, Whee, don't worry, my brain-blocks don't last long~ 'Are you ready to crossThe River Styx? 21:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Perfect it's really awesome ! :) Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 17:11, November 2, 2012 (UTC) Well the 2nd one does look more like an abyss but I like the first one alot but you choose which one you think is the best. Thesonofneptune101 ~Don't be stealin my swag 00:58, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Sure ! I will get on later, right now I have church which sucks . Thesonofneptune101 ~My Swag is better than yours 17:46, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Excellent work on the first chapter ! :) My chapter will be up by tuesday or earlier Thesonofneptune101 ~My Swag is better than yours 17:52, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey, very long time no speak. how you been? whats new? all those kinds of questions. id like to hear from you, and if you would tell me wht you think of the fanfic ive been working on from time to time, The Age of The Ironheads Warboss95 (talk) 05:16, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Read Hello Fanon people, could you kindly read my Fanon and post me feedback on my talk page?? Here is the link: Hecate, the Eldest -- 15:56, November 4, 2012 (UTC) >.< How ironic. I was writing an one-shot about Nico's journey into Tartarus before I even saw your post for the contest. '''Athletiger Talk~Diana Chen 03:27, November 5, 2012 (UTC) I am so sorry my internet was cuttoff all last night when I was in the middle of the chapter then my power went off for a few hours. I will have it up by tonight no prob :) . SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 19:42, November 16, 2012 (UTC) If you check my blog I had an idea concerning TQO. It was originally supposed to be a non-AU version of the group but Rin suggested it could replace the plot we already had for TQO...(I'd be fine either way)... Everyone Is DarknessEveryone is Light 18:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Leaf! I found the Squirtle gif that's like the Charmander and Bulbasaur ones you have! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 04:25, November 26, 2012 (UTC) ? ,,,,, _|||||_ {~*~*~*~} _{*~*~*~*}_? ? `-----------`? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? I give you this birthday cake XD Mcleo1 (talk) 06:32, November 26, 2012 (UTC) I know right?! I was watching Pokemon last night and while I was loading the next episode, I thought about Squirtle and then I remembered that you said you couldn't find the Squirtle gif. So, I went and found it for you! Oh, you're welcome! It was no problem! Clearly you're not feeling the aster. (talk) 21:08, November 26, 2012 (UTC) finished will post up when finished with karate practice :) SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 23:07, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Big Goal # 1 By the end of the semester, all students will be able to type minimum 20 Words per Minutes. Our first goal this semester was for all students to be able to type a minimum of 20 words per minute or more. Over the course of the weeks I can say for all of us that it has gotten easier. We have all succeeded in at least 20 words per minute. And a lot of us by now have already excelled that goal and made it to 30 or even 40 words per minute. Some students who have excelled in it are Marcella Olmos with 46 WPM, Kristian Miller with 44 WPM, Jayme Lopez with 42 WPM, and Kevin Trinh with 40 WPM. It is not the fastest typing speed someone can accommodate, but after some practice they will be able to grow even more in their typing speed. We have been using special software called Mavis Beacon. It is very useful; it shows us how to place our hands on the keyboard, and which fingers to type with. In regular class earlier this year we learned about ergonomics and how to sit at the computer so we will not be severely injured. We can all write 20 words per minute, so we have to type 20 words per minute or more, or else it would just be useless to type at all, we use typing to get information down faster and more efficiently. This goal is important because we use it in our everyday lives and in jobs. Even the simplest of jobs have gotten to the standards that we at least need to be able to type 30 words per minute. So by learning to type correctly now with the goal of 20 words per minute, we will be able to master and excel in typing by the time we graduate. The reason why we are learning this now is because we need it for college also. In college almost everything is typed, only stuff in class is hand written. I asked our technology teacher Mrs. Jahan the question, “Do you think typing will be necessary in the future with all these advancements in technology?” she replied with, “Yes, it will always be necessary because we are going to be college graduates and make all those advanced technologies. In order to make any advanced technology you must do a lot of programming and programming are typed into the computer. Remember, you are not going to college to be a consumer but to be the creator”. Most people consume the products that are made, not literally but as you all know, we use technology a lot. For example, kindle fires, cell phones, computers, all of these were created by typing, for typing. Our technology world is growing into new extents, and soon our generation will have to take the stands and go from consuming to creating. Big Goal # 2 By the end of the semester, all students will be able to create a document using MS Word, MS PowerPoint, and MS Excel. Our second goal this semester was for all students to be able to create a document using Microsoft Word, Microsoft Power Point, and Microsoft Excel. The main point of this goal was to display information in different, but professional ways. The first part of our second goal is important because we must know how to create a document with this software. In college it will most likely be one of our most valued resources along with the other two software’s Microsoft Power Point, and Microsoft Excel. We spent a bit of time learning the vocabulary like underline, bold, italic, center, left-center, and right center. We practiced on it quite a few times, and to show that we knew how to use it properly we wrote a story about our lives in the year 2020. We used the MLA format, and used the double spacing, left-center, and other multiple features on the Microsoft Word software to create it. The second part of our second goal is important because we must know how to highlight the important information, format the text to make it look appealing; add relevant pictures, transitions, designs, and animations to slides. Also we must cite the sources of where we got our information. These are all very important skills, and will be used in college a lot for projects and other things. This goal also helps us with our presentation skills, we all had to get up in front of the class and present a Power Point we made ourselves with everything that was listed above. It was all about ourselves and called “All about me”. From what I am told from my teacher Mrs. Jahan, everyone passed and some even exceeded the expectations by adding music and some other effects. The third part of our second goal is that we would be able to display information on Microsoft Excel. It is mostly used for graphs, for big companies to help make their work easier. We need to learn how to use it because it will be used in college and most likely our work place in the future. We practiced and learned which things are which on there for a few days, we had to make a project on it displaying certain information in the right spots of the columns and rows. First we practiced it with a class survey. We learned that it can average itself out, or add up the sum. It makes peoples jobs easier like for teachers putting grades in the grade book. All three of these software’s are important for us to know because of the future, I even asked our technology teacher Mrs. Jahan the question, “Why do you think this is an important goal for everyone?” she answered with, “Goal # 2 is about the basic computer skills which is required in college and every job you do after attending college. YES prep is a college bound school and 100% students go to college that’s why all students must have basic computer skills to be successful in college and beyond.” Her answer is very adequate; it is just like with math. We need to know basic math skills because they will be used further in our education and after college. Computer skills are just as important and will be needed almost all the time. Big Goal # 3 By the end of the semester, all students will demonstrate understanding of Computer Ethics, Cyber Safety, Copy Right, Intellectual Property, and Fair Use Policy through a project. (Please write about the assignment packet and the power point presentation we did last week in this section.) Our third goal this semester was for all students to be able to demonstrate understanding of computer ethics, cyber safety, copy right, intellectual property, and fair use policy through a project. The point of this goal is important. Computer ethics teaches students how to act on the computer, whether or not what we do is ethical, unethical, or illegal. Without computer ethics the cyber world would be in chaos and unsafe for everyone. There is also cyber safety, think about the real world as a computer. If you don’t walk up to strangers and say hello to real people, then why would you do something like that online? Why would you put up personal information like your age, where you live, your name, or your picture? It is those things which can get some people kidnapped, or killed. Other things that we have learned is Copy Right, Copy Right is also very critical and should be taken seriously. Copy Right allows you to either be able to copy something, or not allow you to. For example, you should not copy computer games, unless it says exactly that you can. If you don’t follow that then you could get into very big trouble with some major companies. There’s also intellectual property, intellectual property is something that you yourself created. A story you wrote, a picture you drew, or even your own thoughts count as your own intellectual property and no one can use them without your permission. That is where the fair use policy can come in also, the fair use policy allows individuals to use small pieces of someone else’s work without asking the owner for projects and things in school. But to be able to do that you also you need to credit the person who made it so you wont be plagiarizing someone else’s work. We demonstrated that we learned all of these things in a Power Point we made ourselves in class. Using Microsoft Power Point in this project shows even more that we have know how to use it like goal two states. For the Power Point we had to choose a topic of one of these things, create a situation and say if it was ethical, unethical, or illegal. One of the students Sydney Brown chose the topic personal use of time and resources at work/ theft of services. She created a situation in which the person was using work resources without asking or replacing it. She also explained that it was unethical and that to make it ethical the person should ask permission first and then replace what they took. This project proves that we have learned the material and that we know it well. All parts of the third goal for this semester are very important, they help us not get into trouble with the law or society. From the smallest situations to the biggest, we all need to learn these things so we will know what the right thing to do and what not to do. Let's chat now then SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 23:32, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok But first I'll have to read your chapter. Yeah a week is a good enough time period. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 22:19, December 11, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could do a summary of this wiki's history, as the essential oldest user who's always been here. On the important stuff that happened. The different eras. Turning points. If you can't do it now, it's not a priority...I just thought it'd be cool... -Hermione It'll be up tommorow no more waiting. I'm sorry I'm in the middle of moving and we only have one computer so other people are always hogging it and I don't like writing on paper but It'll be done. You have been more than patient and my problems shouldn't get in the way of our collab. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 22:11, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Listera can replace Luna and that all sounds fine. You may rename the Questers (PoT) back to teh Questers (2034)...I had been under teh impression it was no longer the central future. Whoops. Howver, i wnated to ask you something...Sally has been ignoring me for at least three months and I wnat to know why. Can you talk to her? She used to be so nice... User:Hermione6720 different text color normal text color different background color 22:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) No, she was ona nd ignored me. before she left she ignored me. She came onto chat and ignored me. :( User:Hermione6720 different text color normal text color different background color 23:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Go back on chat. I need to discuss the Questers plot with you ☕ ITS BOX You better read my books, and see the crappy movies also (talk) 20:33, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey Leaf, is this okay for TFQ characters cabins? *Arthur is in the Apollo cabin *Zia is in Athena *Jean is in Hades (in the trivia it says Hades considers her a second daughter) *Calvin is (der) Hemera Can u go on chat? IT'S SO BORING ON THERE ALONE! --The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 15:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm gonna need until 2 morrow to finish the chapter because my mom says I have to get off the computer. SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 05:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) I'm done, tell me what you think http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/The_Underwater_Abyss:_Chapter_Four . SoN ~ My Swag is better than yours 06:08, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Leaf. Since Jean is an "adoptive" daughter of Hades, does she have powers? The Derp levels are getting really high (talk) 16:34, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Are you in TPW (The collab I was talking about on chat)? The Creator 16:46, January 20, 2013 (UTC) 0.o Why you no do the Warriors thing? Iwill have to use my cupcakes now... D: "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 20:31, January 24, 2013 (UTC) We need to go on a hiatus for a short while due to my not having a computer. Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 00:43, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leaf. I'm SO sorry but... I can't make the meeting tonight. Can we reshedule for maybe friday? [[User:Ersason219|'King of the Ghosts']] [[User_talk:Ersason219|'I am Ers']] 20:38, February 6, 2013 (UTC) LEAF! So, last night I found a link to this Q&A session with Dante Basco (VA of Zuko) and somebody asked him something about Zutara. He said that he thought that Zutara should've happened. Even Zuko's VA ships Zutara. I thought you might like to know this. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 17:02, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I is lonely on chat. >.> "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 22:12, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Yep =) Eastern or Central? Chase (Talk| ) 19:36, February 15, 2013 (UTC) As you are the senior member of Team B, would you liek to call Heads or Tails for challenges? I'm gonna flip a coin to see who wins. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan Just as an update- I've started writing Birthright. It won't be up for a bit, but I'm starting. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 20:25, February 22, 2013 (UTC) The prologue is up, and I assure you its betetr than that klunky/unrealistic/repetitive writing style I used to have. I think its some of my best writing on this wiki! Can't wait to hear what you think! "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 11:43, February 23, 2013 (UTC) 0.o I'm going through my talk page and realized taht in 2010/11ish some bureaucrat from CHB Wiki nominated me for bureacracy. Thats so cool. But annoying. POOOOWWWEERRR. loljk. "Things never happen the same way twice." -Aslan 13:08, February 24, 2013 (UTC) LEAFY! You must vote on this random tQ/THO tournament. here. I am a Warrior. 01:17, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Later this week for sure. Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 02:34, March 7, 2013 (UTC) That's fantastic! Of course I'd love to read it! :D Clearly you're not feeling the aster 19:44, March 12, 2013 (UTC) The I know we still have to get back to our collab but would you like to join The Young God Chronicles.? Kid Neptune ~~ Got My lil Pikachu here 20:36, March 14, 2013 (UTC) You mean this weekend or next weekend? Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 19:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Well I need time and I'm really busy this weekend I have 3 essays for school plus I have to shovel snow. I'm on spring break this weekend so maybe I'll have it out by wednesday? Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 19:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello :). I wanted to know if you wanted to join a new Collab, it's called The Assassins. If not that's alright. Realm of the Shadows The song at the top of your user page doesn't work, just saying. [[User:Darkcloud1111|''Darkcloud1111]] [[User talk:Darkcloud1111|'Fastest Hero Alive']] 17:14, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Best Character who is in Denial Award I read 'The Perseus Attraction' and it's extremely funny. Percy deserves this award; the Percabeth relationship is the definition of the award. He's in denial. Its a very good story. You should type it into Google or look at the Wiki page on this site. Either way, I'd like to nominate Percy from The Perseus Attraction for the StipuleRinSon Cats Award. Hell, I nominate him for Best Male Character award too. He's very well done in PA. Got an Edit B?... (talk) 18:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC) LEAF! UTHER IS CHIRON IN SOM! ~HadtotellyouwhenIsawitonwikipedia. Ikindasortafreakedoutabit~ Clearly you're not feeling the aster 02:43, April 4, 2013 (UTC) That means no magical borders for CHB. D: They're all gonna die Leaf! They're all gonna die! The ironic part to that is the fact that the quest is to save CHB because the tree is dying and the magical borders are failing. Lol. Exactly. It explains so much. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 22:24, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. Get away from the demigod camp, Uther. You're dead. You died twice. Once in Merlin and once in Doctor Who. Clearly you're not feeling the aster 22:33, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I'll write it today, cool your jets I have lots of school work and it comes first but I can't just leave the story hanging I get that. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 17:35, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I get that so it'll be done tonight I've been being unprofessional about this. I'm taking up your time so I'll have it done. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 19:28, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :DDDDDD THANK YOUUUUUU!!!!!! Equality x3...I think? Kind of. But. Yeah. THANK YOU!!!! The fault is not in our stars, but in ourselves. 21:36, April 9, 2013 (UTC) (On awards) Okay, that fine. Got an Edit B?... (talk • ) 09:51, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh...I'm sorry... *Is embarrased* I am a Warrior. 00:59, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The chapter is done leaf :) Thanks for your patience. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 03:08, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Well you could have them meet in your chapter but then Xena would have to come up to land. I think now that I've set up a antagonist in the story everything should be more clear when we're writing chapters. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 05:05, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Well how about Xena stays underwater and her and Daniel meet when Daniel eventually goes to warn Poseidon of the upcoming threat. Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 00:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) It's fine :). Take your time, remember how long it took me took get my chapter up? Son of The Sea God ~~ Right Back at ya! 23:57, April 23, 2013 (UTC) I feel ancient. For the first time ever, I'm considering leaving the wiki....but not in the near future. Its mor elike a foreshadowing. Its just,there are so many new uses, enjoying the wiki for the first time and creating awesome stuff, and it makes me feel kinda like "My time is coming to an end, the wiki is in good hands"....I dunno. I feel sorta antiquitated. The only stories I work on are the ones I'm required to by prior engagement. My ideas run dry quickly (or they're badly received). And if all else fails, I may take a 1 month break after the awards to get creative juices flowing before my return. Just felt oliek ranting to the vet who'd most likely understand. I am a Warrior. 22:04, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leaf, we didn't actually discuss why the rebel demons rebelled, so we don't know what the war was about. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 21:05, June 26, 2013 (UTC) hey albert wanted me to tell you we found a reason for the demon war and to ignore the previous message he sent. The reason is that the rebels want to take over the human race while the non-rebels didn't. The demon convinced the demigods that he was on the good side. :P *i came up with it* I am the Doctor. 22:32, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leaf, what do you think of this as the cover for the whole series? It was kinda rushed, but I wanna ask your opinion before putting it on the page. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 13:27, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Ooh and for book one this. They're both kinda rubbish, but it was pretty last minute xD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 13:39, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Okay, I'll add them to the respective pages. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 15:11, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leaf, I dunno what happened when I tried the multi PM, but I was kicked from chat and can't get back in. I just didn't want you to think I randomly left xD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 19:43, July 1, 2013 (UTC) ...Nvm it worked xD [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 19:45, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey leaf. I finished my chapter, so I guess its your turn. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 12:41, July 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey leaf. Sorry I didn't reply on chat, I was afk D: What did you need help with/do you still need help? [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 23:47, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. I'm glad the writers block is gone :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 07:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Is it okay for (when they were kids, on birthdays or something) Jo to give Jim a pendant with a never melting snowflake inside, and Jim to give her something? I just thought it would make a nice moment in the short stories :D [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 10:49, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']] [[User Talk:Albus Chase|'~Potato King']] 15:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ...Chat was so quiet for like 20 minutes. I thought no one was talkative or something. Then I refreshed and saw there was no one there..... [[User:Albus Chase|'If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase| nothing ever happens at all.]] 22:01, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I just realised that the updated chapter list means that I have to write the filler where they get supplies and stuff...I really wanted to write the ghost hunt D: [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 00:26, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sometimes fillers can be fun. I just really wanted to write the first ghost hunt though :/ We should arrange when all the demon/ghost/monster hunts will be. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 00:36, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I completely agree. We're never all on at the same time though :/ [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 00:43, August 10, 2013 (UTC) They hurt mine too :/ Is there any way we could all have a meeting? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 00:49, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Yeah it has happened once or twice, but usually the best that we can do is three of us. The best thing really is to use the chatango because that way any previous messages can be seen by everyone. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 01:02, August 10, 2013 (UTC) I refreshed chat and you disappeared its a curse D: [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 14:15, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Its ya turn for Broken Chains :P - Fack Care Mate 19:42, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Not really just maybe Arabelle catching up to the boats and like exploring aquatica:P - Fack Care Mate 19:07, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Aw thank you wifey <3 but you better be on for our anniversary even though I won't be most of the day....MOST. --And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 22:34, September 25, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNIVERSARY, WIFEY. *confetti canons* HA I SAID IT FIRST. And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 04:59, September 29, 2013 (UTC) LEAF I THOUGHT THERE WERE THREE SEASONS OF SHERLOCK TO WATCH STILL NOT TWO. I GO TO WATCH EPISODE 3 OF SEASON 2 AND I REALIZE ITS THAT EPISODE AND I DON'T KNOW IF IM EMOTIONALLY PREPARED FOR THIS BECAUSE I KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN IT AND HELP. And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 22:44, October 5, 2013 (UTC) I FINISHED AND I DIDNT CRY AND IM A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW BUT I BLAME TUMBLR FOR SPOILING IT OKAY AND I JUST IT HURT SO MUCH THO AND I WAS LIKE SHAKING AND I DIDNT CRY BUT IT HURT AND AH. And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 00:26, October 6, 2013 (UTC) No I don't want to go to tumblr THEY RUINED IT FOR MEAnd I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 02:44, October 6, 2013 (UTC) So I messaged Fairy and she said she's still in TSC, so we have three members! Woot. Good luck with your chapter c: And omg Season 9 of Supernatural starts tomorrow/House of Hades are you exciteeed? [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 15:59, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god it really was and EZEKIEL IS IN SAM that I did not see coming like whoa. I'm like a third of the way through HoH; its pretty good so far. [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 21:33, October 11, 2013 (UTC) LEAF NO DON'T LEAVE CHAT WAS MALFUNCTIONING NOOO [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 16:15, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, leaf! [[User:Albus Chase|'''If you don't imagine,]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' nothing ever happens at all.]] 19:37, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Hey Leaf long time no chat! Haha but anyway I want to start up with The Underwater Abyss in November , is that fine with you ? lol SoN - "Sometimes it's only madness that makes us what we are." 00:58, October 30, 2013 (UTC) HAPPY WIKI BIRTHDAY, WIFEY! Four year oh my goshness And I'm thinking of what Sarah said, Oh who's gonna watch you die? 15:16, November 10, 2013 (UTC) LEAF YOU ARE FOUR WELL DONE FOR MAKING IT THIS FAR LET'S AIM FOR FIVE? :D [[User:Albus Chase|'''Albus]][[User Talk:Albus Chase|''' Chase']] 15:40, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Lol thank you mother *bows* anD WHAT NO YOU NEED TO STAY UNTIL YOU'RE LIKE 5485426 YEARS OLD AND THEN YOU CAN BE THE ACTUAL VETERAN/GRANDMA OF THE WIKI WHO EVERYONE GOES TO FOR HELP c: [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|' Chase']] 15:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh, happy wiki birthday! I am a Warrior. 16:52, November 10, 2013 (UTC) January then? I think that would be a better time. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 17:24, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool , that's when we'll get back started then , I think I'm gonna do a special New Year's chapter for the story, that will be released in January. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 18:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Yes we do. Maybe tomorrow? Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 18:23, November 10, 2013 (UTC) K. Lolol. Nep a.k.a.The Dark Knight - "Criminals are a superstitious and cowardly lot.." 18:36, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Twin, Happy almost birthday! :D Well not really for you since you have two days left while My birthday is tomorrow(Time diffences ugh). Anyway Leaf, where'd you watch Attack on Titan? I came across the theme song recently and now I'm hooked. x.x The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 12:46, November 24, 2013 (UTC) OMG twin this anime is awesome why didn't you make me watch it sooner. Holy sh- The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 08:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) On episode 17. I hate that its so short. ): The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 14:02, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh my god Leaf. This show is amazing. I just- I can't- The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 12:12, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Finished it yup. Finished the manga too. The Ebony Wings will mark the end. 14:14, November 29, 2013 (UTC) LEAF DID CHAT DISCONNECT YOU TOO OR DID EVERYONE JUST LEAVE. LEAF HELP. LEAF. I AM AFRAID. Dancin' round the lies we tell, even the comatose don't dance and tell. 04:11, January 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry I saw your message after you left; so far the chapter's going great! Just keep writing what you are. It's just a filler right? You could fill it with more dialogue or something? Or you could end it kinda short. Like not where it is now because that seems too short, but soon. [[User:Albus Chase|'Albus Chase']][[User Talk:Albus Chase|' ~ Some people live more in twenty years than others do in eighty.''']] 21:32, January 3, 2014 (UTC) Your profile page is so well-put together I'm jelly. ;3; Vieillissons ensemble. Le meilleur reste à venir. Grow old with me. The best is yet to come. 04:40, January 5, 2014 (UTC) You have incredible timing, dude. Like, supermegafoxyawesomehot fantastical timing. I should have time tomorrow (not gonna be on the computer very long, atm), but if not, Sunday. You sure? Hey love, don't make it bad. 22:14, April 4, 2014 (UTC) I deleted everything except the collaborations and the Questers stories. I wasn't sure if I should delete those since the collaborations are other people's, and then the Questers because they belong in a universe that is of other people. If you do want me to delete those, though, I will, I just wanted to be sure first. Hey love, don't make it bad. 17:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC)